The present invention relates to a portable radio terminal that improves operability of an input device and, more particularly, to a portable telephone.
A currently available portable telephone has many functions in addition to a speech communication function and is designed to execute each function in accordance with operation of a corresponding operation button. In a conventional portable telephone, when, for example, a telephone number calling function is to be executed, an assigned button is operated or a designated code is input. Dedicated buttons are set singly or in combinations for a menu, telephone book, xe2x80x9cname searchxe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cdial searchxe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9caddress searchxe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cstart/end character searchxe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cgroup searchxe2x80x9d, and transmission/reception for short mail. Various setting methods are used.
More specifically, some of the buttons arranged on the front panel are set as execution buttons for the respective functions. A user executes a given function by selecting and pressing a corresponding button or directly inputting a corresponding one of the call codes designated for the respective functions with dial keys. Alternatively, the respective functions are scrolled and displayed in the order of designation numbers, and the user selects a desired function when it is displayed, thereby determining the function to be used.
In registering a dial destination (destination name), the user inputs xe2x80x9ca hiragana (a Japanese character)xe2x80x9d with buttons first, and then converts it into xe2x80x9ca kanji (a Chinese character used in Japanese writing)xe2x80x9d as the first candidate by pressing a conversion button. If the first candidate is not a desired xe2x80x9ckanjixe2x80x9d character, the user presses the conversion button to sequentially convert the character into the second and subsequent candidates. When the desired xe2x80x9ckanjixe2x80x9d character is displayed, the user presses a confirmation button to fix a dial destination and store it.
In a method of selecting a predetermined function by operating a dedicated function execution button, many function execution buttons are required in accordance with the number of functions. In a method of inputting a number for designating a function with dial keys, all the numbers for designating the respective functions must be stored in advance. When scroll operation on a display screen is to be performed to search for a function, all the functions are sequentially displayed in a predetermined order. In this case, therefore, if a desired function is set at a middle position or position in the latter part of a predetermined order, it takes time to call up the desired function on the screen. In addition, the user must operate buttons to scroll the screen and select a displayed function.
In executing a given function, when processing on a desired function window is complete, the initial window is restored, and the user selects a function again. When, therefore, the same function is to be repeatedly performed as in registration of a plurality of dial destinations, the initial window is restored every time setting of a dial destination is complete. Hence, the user must select and execute the number registration function again by using a designation number or the like, thus requiring troublesome operation. Furthermore, when the user makes an operation error in the process of executing a function, the initial window is restored upon end operation. The user must therefore set the number registration function again by using the designation number.
In kanji input operation, the user must press a button or the like to perform kanji conversion every time he/she inputs information in hiragana. In general, a minute indication that designates kanji conversion is written on a side surface or the like of a button. This indication is difficult for the user to read. In addition, if a plurality of functions are assigned to one button, the respective functions are written in different colors or the like. As a consequence, the written characters become smaller, and it is difficult for the user to know which function is currently set.
A rotary-dial input switch is also known. When this rotary-dial input switch is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise, a dial destination search function is started from the initial window, and dial destinations are scrolled. However, there is no correspondence between the rotational direction of the switch and a window. If, therefore, choices are arranged in the lateral direction of the screen, the dial operation become irrelevant to the display, posing a problem.
In addition, when a search is started from xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in the clockwise direction of the dial, a search is started from xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d in the counterclockwise direction of the dial. As described above when the rotary dial is used, this system can only be set such that the same function is started from both the clockwise and counterclockwise directions. However, two different functions cannot be started in accordance with the rotational directions, and hence the number of functions that can be set is undesirably limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable radio terminal with easy input operation.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable radio terminal comprising radio communication means for performing radio communication of a signal through a radio channel, a radio terminal body incorporating the radio communication means, a display screen which is formed on a front surface of the radio terminal body to display functions, input buttons including a plurality of operation buttons arranged near the display screen, the operation buttons having functions displayed at corresponding positions within the display screen, and control means for executing a function in accordance with operation of the operation button.